


A Stolen Moment of Happiness

by ProducingTrashyContent



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Black Clover Manga Spoilers, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Mentioned Black Bulls Squad (Black Clover)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProducingTrashyContent/pseuds/ProducingTrashyContent
Summary: After the incident with Zenon and Yami, the Black Bulls are at an all-time low. But a stolen moment of happiness might liven things up for some of the Black Bulls.
Relationships: Gauche Adlai/Grey
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75





	A Stolen Moment of Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> I read chapter 260 and my Gauche x Grey side was very happy. I wanted to write a little continuation of this hectic chapter.

Grey was hiding under a blanket while peeking out the window. Ever since that creepy bone guy from the Spade Kingdom showed up and kidnapped Captain Yami, she's been on edge. Everyone in the Black Bulls was on edge. Not only had they lost their captain, but they had lost a valued friend as well. Grey was worried that the other Spade guy (Damien? Dante? She didn't remember his name) would come back for her. He said he wanted to make Grey and Vanessa his women. Grey definitely didn't want that. Her heart belonged to someone else already... _Ohh I hope Gauche doesn't see me! It was embarrassing enough that I gave him that huge hug after he woke up. But, the way he looked at me after I gave him the hug..._ A small thump in Grey's chest reminded her of how she felt for that sister-loving jerk. Wrapping the blanket tighter around herself, Grey kept lookout from the living room window while silently trying to sort out her feelings.

Grey nearly screamed when an arm landed across her shoulders. As she turned to face the owner of the arm, she prayed that it wasn't Gauche's arm. She wasn't ready to face him right now. To Grey's relief, the face she saw wasn't even masculine.

"Hey girl!" Vanessa shot Grey a smile before taking a swig from the liquor bottle in her hand. "Whatcha doing?"

Grey let out a small squeak and tried burrowing into the blanket. When that didn't work, she pulled the blanket closer to her skin and glanced out the window. "Hi Vanessa. I'm just watching. I don't feel safe after everything that happened."

Vanessa slowly lowered the bottle from her lips with a frown. "I totally understand that. That Spade guy seemed like he wanted to keep us locked up like decorative jewellery. I already lived a chunk of my life locked up. I'm not signing up for that again."

As the two girls fell silent, a portal opened behind them. Asta stepped through with a defeated look on his face. Finral followed close behind him. Vanessa's face lit up when her eyes landed on Finral. The liquor bottle sat abandoned on a nearby table; Vanessa seemed to forget it existed upon seeing Finral. The tired look on Finral's eyes disappeared as his eyes landed on Vanessa.

"Hey, Finral." Vanessa grabbed Finral's hands and ran her thumbs over his knuckles.

"Vanessa! Uh, hi..." Finral sighed.

Vanessa pulled Finral's hands into her chest, her gaze never leaving his. "What's wrong? Is Noelle okay?"

"I don't understand why these Spade Kingdom are so horrible." Asta answered Vanessa question. "Poor Noelle and Nero. They fought the last member of the Dark Triad and got hurt really bad..."

Vanessa's eyes darkened. Her grip around Finral's hands tightened slightly. Asta seemed just as upset as Vanessa, so Finral decided to continue what Asta was saying. "Nero was still unconscious, but Noelle had woken up a little before we got to her. What was surprising was that her brother, Captain Nozel, was there with her. Not sure how he got access to Heart... Anyway, Noelle told us about her battle with Vanica. She's the last member of the Dark Triad and the host to the devil, Megicula. Noelle was strong enough to face Vanica by herself. At the beginning of the battle, Queen Lolopechka and Nero helped Noelle, but when Vanica used her devil powers, she knocked out the Queen and Nero. Noelle fought until Vanica decided to kidnap the Heart Queen. We then told Noelle about what happened here. Luckily, Captain Nozel was there. He said that he would inform the Wizard King and the other captains about what happened to Captain Yami. Hopefully we can launch an attack soon. Captain Nozel then told us to keep an eye out for the Dark Triad and any of their Dark Disciples."

"This just makes me even more wary..." Grey trailed off.

"Noelle was injured?"

Gauche came out from a hallway off to the side and approached Finral.

"Hey Gauche, how are you doing?" Finral asked nervously.

Gauche scoffed. "I'm fine, of course. Thanks to Grey, I'm perfect. This is going to sound out of character for me, but I'm worried about Noelle."

Gauche's eyes met Grey's as he mentioned her. Grey swore she saw his eyes soften for a moment when he spotted her. Hiding behind the blanket, Grey blushed as she was brought up in the conversation again.

"I was wondering if Grey could heal Noelle." Gauche made his way over to Grey and sat beside her on the couch. Grey stiffened as Gauche gently pulled the blanket from in front of her face. Cocking his head to the side slightly, Gauche gave her a questioning look. It seemed he wanted Grey to see if she could heal Noelle.

"Oh! You want me to heal Noelle?" Grey whispered as Gauche nodded. "I-I would, but I'm not even sure how I healed you. I haven't, um, I haven't been able to perform that spell since I healed you."

"I wonder why..." Gauche mumbled. The face that Gauche made as he mumbled caused Grey's heart rate to pick up. 

Vanessa felt a devious smile cross her face. Maybe getting these two idiots together could help liven the Black Bulls' spirits. "Hey Grey, you should have Gauche help you with your spell. You healed him, so maybe he can help you."

"Oh! How embarrassing!" Grey squeaked. She spotted Gauche out of the corner of her eye. B _ut it's Gauche. I should try to be more confident around him. That's the only way to get him to look at me more._

"Umm, yeah. Let's-let's go practice, Gauche." Grey fought the urge to curl up in a ball and hide.

Gauche smiled as he saw Grey fight her shyness to practice her new spell with him. "Alright. Let's go."

* * *

If Grey had known that she would end up in Gauche's room with just Gauche, she wouldn't have agreed to this.

"Grey," Gauche scratched the back of his head as Grey turned her large eyes to his. "I wanted to thank you for saving me the other day. I-I never got the chance to..."

"Umm...you're welcome!" Grey shrieked.

"So let's-oof!" Gauche felt a small torpedo slam into his stomach. Looking down, he saw that Grey had latched onto his torso and had her face buried in his chest. It was very odd for Grey to be alone in a room with someone in her true form. Her latching on to Gauche's torso was a whole other level of odd. It also gave Gauche the urge to protect Grey just like he protected Marie. It also made him blush...

"I'm just so glad you're ok." Grey mumbled into his chest.

Gauche slowly patted Grey's head before lifting her face to meet his eyes. "Why?"

"Why what?"

Gauche let out a sigh before speaking. "I'm just some fallen noble who cares about no one but his sister and himself. Why are you so glad that I was ok?"

Grey had many reasons to be glad that Gauche was alive. He was a member of their squad after all. Although, something told Grey that he wouldn't take that as an explanation for her latching on to him. Gauche had officially backed Grey into a corner. (Metaphorically, of course) Now, she had no choice but to reveal why he meant so much to her and why she was so happy that he cheated death.

"Umm, ok." Grey began as her heart thumped wildly in her chest. "My family treated me horribly in my childhood. I was born to a lower class noble family, but I was treated as a servant in my own home. Wh-when I was younger, I used my transformation magic to transform into one of my stepsisters, but I couldn't transform back. My stepsisters chased me away from home. Eventually, I came across some bandits who wanted to take me. They would've taken me if it wasn't for a crazy guy who had listened to his little sister's plea to save me."

Gauche felt a forgotten memory rise to the surface. Now that he thought about it, he did save a girl from being kidnapped, but only because Marie asked him to do so. He remembered the girl looking very different from Grey though. Could that frilly girl have been a transformation of Grey's?

"Y-you told me that if I didn't have the determination to get anything done, I wouldn't make it in this world. You didn't notice then, but you gave me hope. So-so I lived on until I met you again here. You became a comrade and someone I wanted in my life. I wanted you to live so that you could look at me once I've become stronger!" Grey broke on on the last sentence and cried. She cried out of nervousness and relief. She basically told Gauche why she felt the way she did. Now it was a matter of whether he would reject her or not.

When Grey began crying into his chest, Gauche slowly wrapped an arm around her. Grey reminded him of Marie in many ways. The similarities became more obvious when Grey came along with him to visit Marie. But she was also different. Marie was shy just like Grey, but Grey was much more shy. Recently, Grey had been working on her timidness. Ever since he discovered her true form back in the underwater temple, Gauche had felt an attraction towards her. After all, Grey was very beautiful and adorable. The cherry on top of all things was when Gauche saw how well Marie and Grey got along. Anyone who got along with Marie in a way Gauche approved was a win in his book. Gauche snapped out of his thoughts when he felt his shirt getting wet from Grey's tears.

Gauche gently lifted Grey's face until he was able to look her in the eyes. Her tears stopped flowing when she noticed the small smirk on Gauche's face.

"Damnit Grey," Gauche muttered, "you're very sneaky."

Grey cocked her head to a side a bit. "W-what do you mean, Gauche?"

"How is it that I fell for you without even realizing it?"

Grey froze. _Did he just-he did, didn't he? Does he really mean it?_ Grey rubbed her eyes to rid herself from the tears blocking her vision. "Did you-do you really mean that, Gauche?"

"Will this show you how much I mean it?" Gauche pulled Grey close until he was able to press his lips to hers. Grey froze on the spot. Eventually, she brought her hands to Gauche's cheeks and embraced them. Grey could feel the gentle love behind Gauche's kiss, while Gauche felt the longing behind Grey's.

Eventually, the two broke apart for air. Grey wore a heavy blush on her face, so she hid herself in Gauche's chest. Because Grey was so worried about her own blush, she missed the pink hues that were present on Gauche's cheeks.

"So, Grey..." Gauche began. "We kissed and stuff...so be my girlfriend?"

Gauche nearly facepalmed at how he worded the question. Grey's kiss still had him a bit disoriented. Maybe Grey wouldn't care about how he worded the question. He hoped she wouldn't.

Grey felt herself tense up at the question, then asked herself why. She's wanted Gauche for so long - and here he was, asking her the one thing she wanted to hear - and yet she was still tense. Realizing all of this, Grey let herself relax. Now relaxed, Grey brought herself close to Gauche's face and placed a tiny kiss on the tip on his nose.

"Y-yes," she whispered, unable to get rid of the tremble in her voice.

"Great."

Gauche pulled Grey into a kiss that was much more passionate than the first. After some time, the two broke apart and simply hugged each other. Grey ended up spending the night in Gauche's room, but she was happy. She finally had someone to love her for who she was. Grey snuggled into Gauche's chest as she thought of the possibilities her future held now that she had taken a leap of faith for a chance at love. The future looked a little brighter now.


End file.
